Schoolwork Be Damned
by Thelchtereia
Summary: Yuushi argues with Gakuto about why they shouldn't study in a coffee shop, and Gakuto proves him right.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, any of the characters, or most of the idea. That is all copyright Takeshi Konomi, I'm merely adding my own thoughts and expanding on some characters for absolutely no profit or gain.

-----------------------

Schoolwork Be Damned

"Come on, Yuushi, let's go." Gakuto tugged at Yuushi's shirt sleeve to get him to follow as he walked toward the door of their apartment with his backpack already looped over one shoulder.

Yuushi just glanced at him dubiously out of the corner of his eye and didn't budge from where he stood. "Gakuto, coffee shops are not good places to study."

Gakuto made a face and turned back around; "How do you figure?" he questioned incredulously, obviously not believing Yuushi for a second.

"They play loud music, there's lots of people, and the damned machines make such loud noises I can't even hear myself think."

Gakuto eyed him suspiciously for a moment, "I think you just have a grudge against coffee houses."

Yuushi rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, "Yeah, that's it." He pushed his glasses further up on his nose, which Gakuto knew he always did when he was feeling anxious about something.

So, Gakuto copied his eye rolling mockingly and tugged at Yuushi's arm this time. "Come on, Yuushi." The redhead whined, pulling harder and harder as he saw the reluctant look on Yuushi's face begin to slip. "It's too boring and quiet here."

Another significant look from Yuushi told him he'd obviously missed something; "Gakuto, it's supposed to be quiet when you study, that way you can concentrate."

"But it's _too_ quiet, Yuushi. Please? I promise I'll make it up to you later." Yuushi's defenses slipped a bit more, and Gakuto grinned knowing he had won. "And if you don't like it we never have to go back."

An arched eyebrow told Gakuto his particular choice of words didn't go unnoticed. "If I don't like what?" All Yuushi got in response was a grin, and after one more tug on his arm Yuushi gave in. "Alright, alright, we can go. Let me get my bag."

Gakuto beamed and practically bounced to the door to wait for Yuushi, and he already had the door open and the keys in his hand by the time Yuushi came back.

The whole way to the coffee shop Gakuto was practically skipping along and radiating happiness, and Yuushi didn't regret for a moment his decision to go. He wouldn't get any studying done, and he doubted Gakuto would at that, but it was worth it to see Gakuto this happy. Besides, if they got behind on their work it just meant he'd have to tutor Gakuto more than usual, which he never minded. Granted, they had disagreements about which subjects were more important and which were more interesting, but Yuushi had long since decided that Gakuto was fun to teach. Not once did he simply accept some theory or idea that Yuushi presented, he always had to argue about each one until he knew it through and through which resulted in many thorough discussions. Not that they'd be having any of _those_ in the coffee shop.

Just as Yuushi had predicted, it was noisy and crowded and Gakuto even had to snag a table while he was ordering to make sure they got a place to sit. Over and over Yuushi had to remind himself that it would be worth it when they were finally settled down with their steaming cups of coffee and he could see Gakuto happy just to be somewhere that was more in his element.

After pushing through the crowd with more muttered 'Excuse me's than he usually used in a week, Yuushi grabbed the two cups of coffee and hurried back through his already-made path through the crowd to get to their table.

Gakuto was already sitting cross-legged on one of the hardwood chairs with his laptop propped open on the tabletop and one foot tapping out the beat of the music blaring from the overhead speakers, and he looked up with a grin as Yuushi put his coffee down in front of him. "Thanks, Yuushi."

Yuushi nodded and got out one of his own textbooks and notebooks for himself, though he doubted if he could actually concentrate enough to even read a page with all this noise. "So, how's the studying coming along?"

A guilty look came over Gakuto's face, and Yuushi heard a distinctive click and watched the light reflecting onto the redhead shift colors to white. Yuushi smirked, knowing he'd been right about the getting no studying done part too, but said nothing.

"Good." Gakuto replied after a moment's pause where Yuushi assumed he opened a page of notes which he then began to read.

Yuushi knew Gakuto was actually reading them because he rested his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm and this excruciatingly bored expression came over his face. He knew it wouldn't last long, but at least the trip hadn't turned out to be completely educationally useless.

After a few minutes of studying, Gakuto's foot began tapping out the beat of the music again, and Yuushi knew he was losing his patience with his schoolwork. But when the subtle light change told Yuushi that Gakuto had given up, he opted to say nothing and continue studying himself. It took a while, nearly bordering on half an hour, but finally Yuushi's curiosity got the better of him and he sat up in his chair too look over the top of Gakuto's laptop. "What're you doing Gakuto?"

Gakuto jumped, and his eyes flicked up to Yuushi's face quickly; a guilty blush spreading over his cheeks. "Nothing." He moved to click off of whatever he was doing, Yuushi could tell by the way his foot went off of the beat of the song to shake nervously.

Before he could get to the close button, Yuushi pulled the laptop away and turned it around to set it on top of his books in front of himself instead.

"No, Yuushi!" Gakuto yelped and jumped up from his chair, but it was too late; Yuushi was already reading the page.

"He moaned softly at the light touches, his whole body trembling now just from that simple touch no matter how hard he tried to hold it back…" Yuushi mumbled the words and his eyebrows quickly raised in surprise. "I didn't know you liked this sort of stuff, Gakuto." His expression turned slightly mischievous, but he didn't move to stop Gakuto when he snapped the laptop shut.

"Shut up." Gakuto growled out, his cheeks flushed crimson as he snatched the laptop back and walked back to plop onto his chair. He hunched over in his chair so that his face was hidden behind the screen as he opened it back up.

All Yuushi had to do was tilt sideways in his chair and glance around the laptop to see him, but Gakuto promptly ignored the fact that he was even there. "Gakuto" Yuushi purred, trying to catch Gakuto's eye.

The redhead bit into his bottom lip and glared at his laptop, but other than that ignored Yuushi and went back to reading his notes for school.

Yuushi chuckled and closed his book and notebook, deciding that they'd gotten enough done for one night. "Let's go, Gakuto." For a moment Yuushi thought Gakuto was giving him such a cold shoulder that he would even ignore his suggestion, but then Gakuto began to move and Yuushi sighed in relief; glad he hadn't made Gakuto truly angry. An angry Gakuto was damn near impossible to appease.

Across the table Gakuto snapped his laptop shut and put it back in his bag, still ignoring Yuushi even as he stood up and threw away the now empty cheap cardboard cup that had once contained coffee.

They left the coffee shop in silence, with Gakuto still blushing and refusing to acknowledge Yuushi's presence. Yuushi unlocked the door before Gakuto could even reach for his keys, though it wasn't much of a feat considering Gakuto was looking at his feat nearly the entire way back and seemed completely out of it. They walked into the apartment with the same silence surrounding them, but after Yuushi sat down his backpack he turned around to pin Gakuto in the entryway where he couldn't escape.

"You know, Gakuto, I certainly don't mind. I was just surprised; you never told me."

Despite the fact that he was cornered, Gakuto looked down and away toward the floor and avoided Yuushi's gaze while a blush spread again over his cheeks. "It never came up."

Yuushi smirked and stepped forward, putting one hand beneath Gakuto's chin to force him to look up. Before Gakuto could resist or even say a word, Yuushi leaned down to kiss him; tongue teasing his lips until Gakuto gave in and sighed into the kiss, his tongue lazily moving out to tangle with Yuushi's.

"You're not going to go back on your promise now are you?" Yuushi asked after he pulled away, his voice slightly husky with lust.

"Wha-- oh. Of course not." Gakuto slipped his arms up around Yuushi's neck and caught his lip between his teeth in anticipation.

"Good." Yuushi commented simply, relieved that Gakuto seemed to have bounced back from his embarrassment. He slid his arms around Gakuto and lifted him off of the ground, and on instinct the redhead slipped his legs around Yuushi's waist. They slowly made their way toward the bedroom, Yuushi stumbling once over the step up into the house itself and letting out a low curse while Gakuto tightened his limbs about the other.

They managed to make it through the door into the bedroom without mishap, and Yuushi leaned back against the door to close it before walking to the bed and letting Gakuto gently fall down onto the mattress. Immediately Yuushi moved over the smaller boy, nudging his legs apart softly to rest his knees between them and press their bodies together.

Gakuto's eyes slid closed for a moment, and he slid his arms back around Yuushi's neck to pull him down for another of those slow lazy kisses that always left him breathless and wanting more.

Yuushi complied, but when they finally parted for air Yuushi leaned close to the redhead's ear and began mumbling quiet words into his ear which took Gakuto a moment to figure out exactly what they were. "…softly at the light touches, his whole body trembling now just from that simple touch…"

Gakuto froze and his eyes widened in surprise, the fierce blush returning to his face. "Yuushi!"

The other boy chuckled low in Gakuto's ear, not missing the shiver that went through his body despite his protests. It was then that Yuushi decided he would take Gakuto to the coffee shop any time he asked so long as there was some new fetish for him to discover. Schoolwork be damned.


End file.
